Graduation
by Purplepanda2
Summary: *Warning* This story is not well written and based on real life events (well some of it) It is graduation day and Cornelia reflects on her relationship with Caleb throughout the years.
1. Chapter 1

So I feel that this story deserves some background. First I'm not going to lie, this is terribly written. However, it is one of the first stories I wrote. This story was never posted because I didn't feel that it was right to post it, since the events that occur pertain to my life. However, with my graduation coming up I've decided to post this story. In this story I replaced myself and a certain boy who I liked with Cornelia and Caleb. If you don't like the idea of that then please stop reading now. This story will have two endings. The first being the original ending, how I wished and hoped for my relationship with this boy to end. The second will be the actual ending of our time together. Yes a majority of this story won't make sense but I feel that I should post it, just for the heck of it. Please pardon my terrible writing.

I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of its characters.

* * *

Cornelia couldn't remember clearly how she and Caleb meet. It had been during the summer before 7th grade. Cornelia had gone to the library to get books for her summer homework and while looking for the books she'd bumped into him. That's how it all started. Caleb and she had become very close friends during 7th grade and Cornelia would never admit it but she had a huge crush on him. Near the end of the year he friends: Will, Hay Lin, Irma and Taranne, all teased her about the two of them becoming a couple. They all claimed Caleb liked her, but she still denied it. One day during lunch her friends dragged her to his table and made her sit down. They were seated so she and her friends were on one side and he and his friends were on the other. Cornelia knew what they were trying to do, set them up and she didn't like it. So before Caleb even had a chance to ask she said no and walked away. Caleb was hurt and avoided her after that and Cornelia realized he thought she had rejected him. So on the last day of school she went up and told him she didn't reject him but said no because she didn't like being set up. She remembered seeing the look of relief on his face and he gave her that smile that she loved.

The following year her friends not getting the message chased her and Caleb around during the homecoming game trying to set them up again. The two did finally get a break and were able to talk. Caleb's friend Matt said something annoying and Cornelia pretended to kick him, only to have her shoe fly off. It landed on the other side of the fence. Caleb went and brought it back to her, it was a very Cinderella moment. When her friends finally found them they started to talk about everyone going to see a horror movie. Cornelia's face morphed into one full of fear, because she didn't like horror movies. Caleb thankfully seeing this came to the rescue saying he didn't like scary movies and taking the teasing his friends gave him.

The next day Caleb text messaged her. He asked her out, but asked in a different language! Cornelia knew right away what he was asking but played along, until he finally asked in English. She of course said yes and then the two began to make plans for a date that would never happen. Caleb told his friends, so everyone made jokes about the two and made things very awkward. Cornelia unable to take the teasing anymore broke and told her mom. Her mom got very angry and told her that she had to break up with him because she was too young to date. She was scared to say it too his face thought, so she texted him. She made up a story about her little sister finding out and telling on her so she didn't seem like the bad guy. Caleb understood, at least she hoped he did. After that though the two were never the same. Caleb stopped talking to her.

So Cornelia found herself doing anything to talk to him. This continued on to high school. Freshman year, everything was fine; she didn't mind being the one to make conversation. She enjoyed writing secret letters to him. However, in one she told him what she wanted for her birthday, to wear his sweatshirt. She was excited believing that he would let her only to receive a text telling her he lost the note. This didn't bother her. Matt coming up and making fun of her for what she had asked for did. This made Cornelia realize that the letters she had thought were just between the two of them had been seen by others, and it angered her. So she stopped writing them.

The next blow was when she was talked to Matt and Caleb. Cornelia said something, she forgot what it was now, but it offended Matt and he called her a bitch and Caleb laughed! Furious Cornelia told them that she didn't find it funny at all, but all Caleb said was that she couldn't take a joke. Cornelia felt her heart break in this moment and swore never to talk to him again, unless necessary, and to avoid him at all costs, and she did.

The distance between the two grew. Cornelia didn't know if Caleb noticed the change, however, if he did he didn't say anything. Her friends saw the change though and asked her what happened. Not wanting to bad mouth Caleb, who was their friend too, she simply said that she was trying to get over him and move on. Everything was going smoothly, until Caleb started to talk to her and "butt dial" her. It seemed he had got the message and was trying to fix the damage.

* * *

Thank you for reading. (I hope my terrible writing wasn't too hard to deal with) Once again the first ending is how I hoped our relationship would end up becoming.

~Purplepanda2


	2. Original Ending

This is the original ending to my story Graduation. It was written after the boy I liked and I had fallen out. It was my way of predicting what I believed would happen in the years to come. This is not what actually happened in my life, but I thought I would share with you the fantasy I had created for myself. Once again, pardon my terrible writing and enjoy?

I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of its characters.

* * *

On the last day of classes Caleb pulled Cornelia and told her how sorry he was for being a jerk and how he hoped she would give him another chance. Cornelia agreed and the two repaired their relationship texting each other like crazy during the summer break.

On the first day of school sophomore year, Caleb went up to her and hugged her telling her how much he missed seeing her. They became close friends like they had been in 7th grade. Junior year Caleb surprised Cornelia by not only hugging her but also walking her to class, sometimes holding hands. By Senior year Caleb was walking her to all her classes, holding her hand during the walk and hugging her goodbye as she went into the classroom. As Prom drew closer all Cornelia could think of was going with Caleb, although she knew it was impossible. Her parents would not approve. However, much to her surprise, Caleb asked her parents if she could go with him and they agreed, after much pestering. She ended up wearing a strapless white dress that had frills on the bottom and a pink ribbon in the middle. She had sparkly high heals on and had curled her hair so that it bunched at her shoulder. She had waited nervously for him to arrive and when he finally pulled up she was super excited. Caleb wore a tux and had a pink rose corsage. When they headed out Caleb opened the door of his car for Cornelia, however, the rest of the night was a blur of loud music and crazy dancing. At the end there was a slow dance. The two slowly swayed to the music, Caleb's hands on her waist and Cornelia's around his neck. Cornelia smiled up at Caleb and thanked him for taking her, giving him a kiss on the check.

Now it was graduation. Cornelia stood in the cafeteria filled with teens dressed in caps and gowns. Her friends were talking about how exciting it was to FINALLY be graduating. Caleb's were talking but she couldn't hear what it was about. Caleb looked up bored with the conversation and his eyes meet hers. Smiling he walked to where she was standing.

"Ready?" He asked raising and eyebrow and smirking.

"Yah." She said giving him a small smile and rolling her eyes.

"The torture is finally over! We finished high school!" He exclaimed throwing his hands triumphantly into the air. Cornelia giggled a little and Caleb smiled down at her.

"So." He said tilting his head to the side, "I was wondering, just how much longer do I have to wait before I can go out with you? Officially I mean."

"I don't know." She said scrunching her brow, "They never said."

"I see well…" He started but was cut off by the teachers telling them to line up. As they walked onto the field for the ceremony all Cornelia could do was wonder what he had been trying to say. The ceremony dragged on slowly, teachers and students going up and saying lengthily speeches. Finally the diplomas were being handed out. As Cornelia waited for her name to be called she meet Caleb's eyes, he smiled at her making her melt inside. Then she heard, "Cornelia Hale." Slowly she made her way up to receive her diploma. She turned and smiled to the camera then walked back to her seat. She saw Caleb give her a thumbs up as she walked back and smiled. After all the girls had been called they started announcing the boys. Cornelia watched Caleb as they waited for his name to be called. Finally, she heard , "Caleb Hart" and watched him walk up and receive his diploma. He looked over at her as he made his way back to his seat, and shook his hand in the air mouthing "triumph!" When the ceremony was finally over the principle gave his last works for advice, then announced, "I now pronounce you the graduating class of 2009!" Cheering everyone throw their caps into the air. As the caps began to fall back to the Earth Caleb stood up and yelled, "Cornelia Hale will you go out with me?" Surprised all Cornelia could do was smile and nod dumbly. Then her smile grew and she yelled back, "Yes! Of course!". She then watched Caleb attempt to climb over the chairs to her, only to be scolded by a teacher. Sadly Caleb returned to his seat. Then they were walking off the field in an orderly fashion, but all Caleb wanted to do was run to Cornelia. Cornelia got back to the cafeteria before Caleb and was taking off her gown when she saw him come running in. His eyes were scanning the room before landing on her. HE then proceeded to run to her. He gathered her in his arms a huge grin on his face, "Finally!" He proclaimed, "I can finally go out with you!"

"Aw you poor thing." Cornelia said mockingly patting his cheek, "Having to wait so long."

"I know!" He exclaimed, "6 years is a long time to wait, but you're worth it." He leaned down and kissed her. At first it was innocent and sweet, but then it got more passionate. Soon Cornelia found her hands buried in his hair as Caleb's arms wound around her waist pulling her closer.

"Um guys?" Hay Lin said awkwardly, bringing them back to Earth. Everyone was staring at them. They broke apart both blushing.

"Congrats man." Said Matt his arm around Will's waist. They had started dating junior year. "No!" said Irma, "Cornelia we were supposed to be single buddies!" This was true. Cornelia and Irma has been the only two of Cornelia's friends who hadn't been dating. The strange thing was ll of her friends ended up dating Caleb's friends. Hay Lin had Eric, Taranne had Nigel and Will had Matt. Cornelia thought they must have gotten together while trying to set her and Caleb up.

"I'm sorry Irma." Cornelia said giving her a sad smile. Irma pretended to be mad for a few moments then burst into laughter.

"How could I be mad!" She said, "I'm so happy for you two! But I must say it's about time." Everyone muttered agreements.

"But Caleb never had the guts." Started Eric shaking his head.

"And Cornie hates lying to her parents." Continued Hay Lin grimacing.

"Plus we didn't really help." Finished Will grinning.

"No you don't!" exclaimed Cornelia grabbing Caleb's arm, "You guys are evil!"

"No." Said Taranne holding up a finger, "We were just trying to make you guys happy."

"Yah." Said Nigel shaking his head up and down.

"Okay." Said Caleb taking hold of Cornelia's hand and entwining their fingers, "Now if you excuse us I am going to take my girlfriend to that movie I promised her in 8th grade." And the next thing Cornelia knew Caleb was dragging her towards his car. Taking off his robe along the way. Cornelia couldn't help a small laugh from escaping her lips as she followed her boyfriend.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. The actual ending will be posted closer to when I graduate ( I haven't yet) so please wait until then. Once again thank you for reading and I apologize for my terrible writing.

~Purplepanda2


	3. Actual Ending

Thank you so much for reading this story, despite how poorly written it is. Anyway this is how the story actually ended. (No it's not has happy as what I wished it but I still is a happy ending).

I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it's characters.

* * *

Actual Ending:

However, it was too late Cornelia had already moved on to Peter Tarannee's brother. Peter had shown interest in Cornelia when they were in middle school but Cornelia wasn't interested, being to in love with Caleb. With his mistake Cornelia felt the need to move forward and used Peter as a way to do so. The two of them became close and went to junior prom together. Cornelia made it so Peter was someone her family knew, thinking that if they met him and though he was a good guy that she might FINALLY be able to date. It was all for nothing though. The beginning of senior year Peter wrote a letter telling her he no longer liked her that way, but instead found he like Irma. Cornelia was hurt at first but upon hearing who he liked became happy, seeing the two as a great couple. She tried to set them up many times but Irma was too mad at Peter for "breaking" Cornelia's heart. It all worked out in the end when Peter asked Irma to prom. Cornelia was very happy for them and there were no hurt feelings, although Irma was a little mad that Cornelia hadn't explained the whole situation. (She had only said that Peter liked another girl who was better than herself, never saying it was Irma.)

During this time Caleb was trying to find where he went wrong. He tried to talk to Cornelia at school, but it was very awkward. He soon found out that she had moved on and was hurt. However, the two of them were too close as friends to ever fall out of it. Both Caleb and Cornelia worked hard to repair their friendship and by senior year it had returned to how it once was. Senior year they shared two classes and would often talk to each other during these classes. However, they really became close again when Caleb asked Cornelia for help in math.

Caleb and Cornelia began to spend time together during the weekends with Cornelia trying to teach Caleb the material, but often times getting off track. It was a great way for the two to re-kindle their past friendship. Ironing out the issues of the past and bringing back great memories. They were able to talk about anything and everything. However, it never became more than that and Cornelia was okay with that. Sure she liked Caleb but not as much as she did in the past. She saw him as a close friend and one she could rely on if need be. The same could be said for Peter. In the end she found herself attending prom with her friends and having a blast.

Now here at graduation she was happy to have successfully kept being friends with both Caleb and Peter. Smiling Cornelia made her way over to her friends waving at others she saw in the crowd. She made eye contact with Caleb and smiled, but continued on her way to her friends. Soon they were lining up and heading out to the field to listen to the lengthy speeches. As the ceremony drew to an end Cornelia caught Caleb's eye. They both smiled and as the order was given threw their caps into the air.

* * *

Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story (that is somewhat true). (Also I apologize for the poor writing).

~Purplepanda2


End file.
